


Red

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Maybe plot if you squint, PWP, aaron has a thing for spencer in dresses, its just sex they say entirely meaning it as more than just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Crossdressing (Day 7)Spencer let out a keening whine at the kisses. “I was considering the psychological aspects of this.” He mumbled, arching his back a bit. “You have a kink, Aaron.” He whispered. “Perhaps it is your latent bisexuality speaking through your dick, but you like me in dresses. Does it rationalize this relationship, better?”





	Red

The Unit Chief's hands are on his waist possessive and firm, yet there is comfort in the embrace. Aaron’s lips trail Spencer’s neck with long, lingering kisses up and down the pale column. Red silk slides against his skin as his lover’s thumbs trace small circles, his own hands resting on his. “You’re thinking loudly, Doctor Reid.” His voice is firm, gentle in his own way, though. “What are you thinking about?” He purred against his ear. 

Spencer let out a keening whine at the kisses. “I was considering the psychological aspects of this.” He mumbled, arching his back a bit. “You have a kink, Aaron.” He whispered. “Perhaps it is your latent bisexuality speaking through your dick, but you like me in dresses. Does it rationalize this relationship, better?” They usually have a no profiling rule in the bedroom, but even as his boss tries to hide the fact he perhaps struck a chord, his hands tighten on his waist a bit more, fingers digging into his waist and making him moan, the other smirking, taking it as an opening.

It’s a game they play -- neither want to admit this is something more than fulfilling needs and the sense of trust between them made it easy for Spencer to give himself over to his boss, time and again. Maybe it was part of the taboo between them -- knowing this relationship was wrong, not in a sense of them having it, but in the sense Aaron Hotchner was his boss. If the team knew that their genius and their Unit Chief were engaging in a sexual relationship outside of their work lives, they were careful not to say it. He wasn’t sure they suspected though, Spencer and Aaron were nothing but professionals at work, and if there was any hint that Spencer was sexually active he hid it well in his shy awkwardness. Part of it was true, he was awkward when confronted in public with romantic or sexual advances, but behind closed doors, when he was alone, Spencer was much more  _ open _ , figuratively and literally.

The genius is broken from his wandering thoughts as Aaron’s finger’s once more dig almost painfully into his bony waist. It’s a good sort of pain, but Spencer knows what is coming.

He spins him around  jerking the younger male against him, chest to chest. They were nearly the same height, making kisses and groping easier for them both. Aaron is still in his work pants, having tosses aside his button up and tie a while ago. There is a glint in his eyes and Spencer knows what is coming. His long pale fingers move to thread through the short dark hair at the base of Aaron’s neck. 

“If we are psychoanalyzing kinks, you seem to like it  _ rougher _ , Doctor Reid.” The name is something he uses as a teasing jibe in a way, all but purring it. Long, pale neck attacked with kisses and nips, Spencer whimpered in pleasure, mouth opening a bit as the noises slide out. Long lashes slip down and eyelids close over hazel eyes,  “You know what I think? I think you like having someone push you around and be rough with you because you want to punish yourself in a way. Maybe even make up for past wrongs. Or, maybe you just like being hurt? And ‘it’s all you know’ sort of thing…” He doesn’t argue, doesn’t defend it, because in some way, Spencer knows the other is right, and they both know it, even if Spencer won’t admit to it.

By this point, Aaron has walked him closer to the bed, shoving him back and climbing on top, he spoke again, hands all but caging Spencer against the bed, “I like you in a dress because it flatters your figure. It makes you look hot, and I do have a think for men in dresses -- something taboo about it…” Lips viciously attack his neck. “Mostly, I like looking at you, Spencer.” He whispered.  

“Shut up and fuck me.” He groaned, pulling the other in for a kiss. It’s vulgar, but not the worst he’s ever uttered while they have laid together. The other pulled away, pinning his wrists easily with one hand and pushing the dress’ skirt up with the other. It’s a position that gives Aaron almost complete power, something he knows the other likes -- there is a power dynamic he likes to keep, and while Spencer  _ could _ psychoanalyze that one, he’d leave it buried. Some skeletons deserved to stay hidden.

Once the silk was settled at his waist, he tugged the briefs off as well, freeing Spencer’s erection, which was leaking precum. Spencer whimpered softly, trying to play into Hotch’s sympathy for his sadness, eyes large and puppy-like, trying to entreat him to touch him, something,  _ anything _ to give him stimulation. He gets his wish as fingers just ghosted over him and he whined, arching towards the touch, only to have it pulled away. A half-meaning glare shot towards his boss.

He let Aaron roughly situate his legs to more easily get access to his ass, and began to lube his fingers, pushing the first one in with minimal resistance. He added a second one after a bit, and Spencer was squirming. Aaron’s mouth mad moved to suck him as he pumped his fingers and felt himself closer and closer to the edge as he was roughly sucked and fingered. 

There was something to be said about how  _ good _ Aaron Hotchner was as blowjobs, and he’d never inquired where he learned the skill, and he never told Spencer, wither. A mystery that they wouldn’t dive into. It was one of those things you could bring of as signifigant others...not just lovers when needed. It wasn’t a friends with benefits, Spencer didn’t like that term, because it implied they were only friends because of the sex. But Spencer needed a level of trust for sex, and Aaron provided that trust. He feels tell-tale heat pooling low, and is expecting an orgasm.

Suddenly the mouth and fingers were both gone, through his wrists were still pinned. 

“That’s rude.” He scoffed in offense.

“You look good in red.” He whispered.

The compliment was genuine and soft, causing a flush to color Spencer’s pale cheeks and more heat to pool in his groin. Aaron adjusted himself, lubing his own hard cock, before pushing in with one rough, quick stroke. The pace he set was not gentle, but it never was. It wasn’t meant to be. If he asked, Aaron would slow down, be gentle, but Spencer didn’t want gentle. As much ass they tried to distance the care they had for each other from this -- plkay it off as just needing their urges filled -- Spencer liked Aaron, a lot. In a life where them being public about dating wouldn’t ruin both of their careers (Aaron was his  _ direct _ supervisor, and the Bureau was forward thinking in that relationships with laterally similar agents was okay, or those not in direct authority, but that wasn’t the case here). As much as Spencer craved love and sweet nothings, sex and nothing more would do for now.

The dress felt strange as it rustled silky and smooth against his body as his lover pounded into him fiercely. The orgasm he’d been approaching before was returning gradually, the rough in-an-out motion making him moan and arch. He captured Aaron’s lips in a kiss, and it felt nice, allowing his lips to trail bites and kisses down his neck and collarbone and chest.

He was nearly ready to explode within a few minutes, but even as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure.  It took a half-dozen more thrusts as Aaron’s hand pumped him at the same time, but soon he was cumming with a yelp, still, the other kept fucking him until he reached his own release. It was easy to tell when Aaron approached his orgasm, he became more forceful and actually made noises. He felt him cum and Spencer arched his back.

Hazel eyes meet dark brown watching his boss collapsing a bit as he finished.  Pulling out, carefully, he laid beside Spencer, still mostly clothed in the dress. 

“Wow.” He breathed, even as he curled close. “Was that good for you?” He asked, curiously, pressing a gentle kiss to the older man’s soft lips. It was soft and gentle, post-sex haze meaning neither would leave just yet. They had time to relax, to breathe after this. Spencer was tired, and he could tell the other was still coming down from his rush.

Aaron just nodded, breathing in and out. “Very good.” A breathy nod, pulling him close. A shower could wait a little. “You do look good in dresses though.”

“I’m glad you like them. They are comfy.” He nodded, tugging blankets around them with a smile. “Wake me up to shower in 15 minutes.” He mumbled with a yawn. Aaron gives a snort of laughter, but lets him go a bit to settle himself better, pulling a book from the side table to read while Spencer took his cat nap.


End file.
